tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Scylla
The Manhunt for Tamara Sultanovich (also known as''' Operation Scylla''') refers to the CIA manhunt for rogue agent Tamara Sultanovich and her fellow rogue agents following their defection from Operation Blackfish. The primary objective was to locate and terminate Tamara and her friends after they defected from the CIA following the discovery of the truth behind Operation Blackfish. The manhunt ultimately failed, because Emmett Mack and his friends exposed Operation Blackfish to the public and Blackfish was effectively shut down indefinitely, ending the manhunt permanently. Background On an unknown date, Tamara Sultanovich and her partner Svetlana Karpova and a small team of agents uncovered damaging information revealing the CIA as corrupt, specifically uncovering evidence that the CIA was using an illegal behavior-modification program to break down the assassins' morality and essentially brainwash them into becoming effective nearly unstoppable living weapons, in addition to evidence of targeted killings against US citizens that may have gotten wind of Blackfish's true nature. Upon hearing about this, the CIA decided that Sultanovich and her comrades needed to be silenced to ensure that the project stayed a secret. The CIA leadership placed a kill order on Sultanovich's entire team and called them over to a black station to be assassinated. However, Sultanovich caught wind of their plans and slaughtered the operatives dispatched to kill them. Sultanovich and Karpova both decided to go into hiding, faking their own deaths and laying low. In 2016, Tamara, alongside Svetlana, abruptly resurfaced as students at New York City's Columbia Univeristy, where they joined the sorority group Shadow Force. Sometime later, the two of them transferred to the St. Louis University of Missouri. Later that same year, Tamara and Svetlana appeared in Hadford, Montana. Hadford Homicides Jill Powell and her family had just moved to Montana after Jill's father Arnold had gotten a new job. That same day, two young women-Lacey Price and Louise Smith-also arrived in town, along with Emmett Mack, a wanderer originally from Michigan. Unbeknownst to them, their arrival in the town triggered a chain reaction of events that changed the lives of everybody in Hadford forever. First, CIA agent Blackfish-3 (under alias Clyde Walcott) had been seen spying on Lacey and Louse (though Emmett mistakenly believed he was spying on Jill Powell). The next day, he was found dead. The CIA, mistakenly believing Jill had something to do with it, sent agents to tail Jill and her friends, which culmilated with two assets attacking Jill, only to be stopped by the arrival of an all-female fighting force known as Shadow Force. As the body count kept piling up, Emmett observed that the mysterious figures responsible for attaking Jill were being targeted. He at first thought the killings were the work of a guardian angel watching over Jill. However, he soon found out otherwise when he overheard Lacey and Louise talking about the CIA and a "manhunt" for the two of them. He then tried to confront the two of them about the truth, but they kept evading him. It was only after another CIA attack on the Powells that Emmett finally found the truth behind Louise and Lacey and Operation Blackfish in the process. He then worked with the two of them, as well as his own team of fighters, the Covert Crusaders, to go on the offensive: acting on intelligence from neighbor and friend Audrey Adams, Emmett and his friends launched an assault on a CIA safehouse outside Hadford and stole documents pertaining to the project and exposed them to the public, leading to the end of Blackfish and the temporary end of the manhunt for Tamara and her allies. Aftermath The international community was appalled by the CIA's actions upon the exposure of Blackfish to the public. It also damaged the United States' relations with various countries as a result. The manhunt, regarded as a "war crime" by the international community, went down in history as the "biggest act of injustice" in human history. However, CIA director Arthur Holmes was able to avoid a conviction by cleverly lying to the US government during his trial, outraging the American public. He soon restarted Operation Scylla, continuing to hunt down Tamara and the other rogue CIA agents. However, the manhunt ended a second time, permanently this time, when Arthur Holmes was assassinated by the Order of the Assembly. Category:Incidents